Marry you
by Lucy Masen
Summary: HUMANOS Edward está aburrido, busca algo tonto que hacer en la noche y se le da una muy loca idea ¿lo mas loco? Bella acepta su idea -Entonces ¿Qué dices?- preguntó -¿respecto a que?-¿Nos casamos? inspirado en la cancion glee  del nombre del oneshot


** Oh yeah! y lo hice en una noche. Este One shot esta inspirado en la cancion "Marry you" de Bruno Mars sin embargo como soy SUPER FAN de glee tambien la saque de allí, simplemente me llamo diciendo "USAME PARA UN OS DE BELLA Y EDWARD" y claro... no me pude negar...**

**bueno es obvio que esto no es realistico toma mas de diez horas ir de Forks a Las vegas así que soy consiente de eso**

Pov Bella

Estaba recostada en mi cama, no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera posible, igualmente no tenia porque dormir, es decir, mañana era sábado para mi suerte. Pensé en todo lo que podría hacer, amaba los sábados, eran sin duda alguna mis días favoritos.

Sentí unos golpeteos en mi ventana, claro yo y mi conciencia nos asustamos de inmediato. _Nos vienen a robar! Esconde el libro de romeo y Julieta! _Gritaron mis adentros. Realmente pensé esconderlo pero cuando me levanté y abrí la ventana lo vi a el. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Pensé que se había quedado dormida cuando me fui de su casa. Tenia en las manos las pequeñas piedritas que mi madre había puesto en el jardín… que desperdicio.

-Hey Bella!- llamó en susurros, de no ser porque estaba acostumbrada a su hermosa y varonil voz hubiera oído mal.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté confundida.

-No podía dormir ¿quieres ir al prado?- preguntó, parecía hiperactivo… pero a pesar de que era salir ilegalmente de mi casa, para fugarme con el al prado, me gustó la idea.

-¿Estas loco? Son la una de la mañana- susurré, bueno que me gustara la idea no significaba que la siguiera. Mi novio puso los ojos en blanco, le costaba acostumbrarse a mis buenos comportamientos porque a diferencia de el yo si seguía las reglas de mis padres y no es que el no lo hiciera, Edward era siempre muy mimoso cuando se trataba de sus padres, parecía que aun tenia diez años pero ¿Qué hay con eso? Es lo que amaba de el.

-Vamos… mi Julieta- grito susurrando al mismo tiempo teatralizando las palabras.

-Romeo vete a tu casa y duerme- dije sonriendo… ya comenzaba a tomarmelo como una broma mas que como algo serio.

-No sin ti, será solo un paseo- contestó. Se veía tan tentador, llevaba su sonrisa inocentemente torcida y sus ojos de un color jamás vistos brillaban como la primera vez que nos besamos… Al diablo con las reglas, me fugaba con el.

-Ahora bajo- susurré aquello último y metí la cabeza en mi habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y salí haciendo el mínimo ruido.

Al verlo, como siempre me pasaba, mi corazón latia a mil, el provocaba esa cosa especial en mi. Caminó lentamente hacia mi y me abrazo.

-¿Vamos mi Julieta?- preguntó. Yo le asentí.

-Pero me a estado faltando algo muy importante- le contesté deteniéndome mientras posaba mi mirada en sus labios.

-No te preocupes yo te doy mi abrigo si tienes frio- confundió ingenuamente.

-No eso tonto! ¿y mi beso?- pregunté expectante. El se golpeó la cabeza como en signo de "que tonto, como no se me ocurrió" Se acercó y deposito un beso en mis labios, la piel se me erizo al sentir el contacto de tan dulces labios. Se despegó de mi como si tuviera un tono preocupado.

-Desearía quedarme así per ya habrá mas tiempo para eso en el prado ahora vamos si no quieres que tu padre nos descubra- Aconsejó. Tomó mi mano y le dimos el paso ligero. Esperaba encontrarme con su volvo, pero no estaba allí… a diferencia había una moto negra muy moderna y si no me equivocaba era una moto que ya conocía.

-¿La ducati de Jasper?- pregunté incrédula. El asintió- ¿te robaste la ducati de Jazz?- volví a preguntar. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me la robe… la tome prestada… además se la regalé yo ¿recuerdas?- pregunté… como no olvidar esa navidad, fue mi primera navidad con los Cullen ¿alguna vez vieron a una familia regalándose semejante cosas? Recuerdo que Esme y Carlisle le regalaron el porsche a Alice, Edward le regaló la ducati a Jazz, Emmett les regaló a todos un reproductor de DVD (incluida yo), Rose nos regaló iPod's y mi novio me quiso persuadir para comprar un auto pero lo saque de encima diciéndole que estaba loco… no es que yo era la loca. ME QUERIA COMPRAR UN MERCEDES! Yo se que los Cullen son una familia de muchísimo dinero pero me sorprendía ver como la gastaban en navidad… y aun les sobraba.

- Jamás te vi andando en moto- dije extrañada. El se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa.

-Es porque nunca quisiste… bien que con Jacob te subes- dijo con falsa indignidad. Pues los ojos en blanco y me subí detrás de el.

-Bien rebelde sin causa, arranca- le indique. El sonrió ganadoramente.

-Bien, preciosa, te mostraré que puedo conducir estas cosas mejor que el estúpido de Black- dijo con un tono que jamás escuche de el pero que me hiso sonreir, en el se veía muy dulce y sexy a la vez. Arrancó cuidadosamente y cuando pasamos mi casa le dio a fondo… o eso creí yo porque me aferré con todo a su espalda. Edward sonrió.

Increíblemente y a la vez de imaginar llegamos bastante rápido ¿Por qué? Pues porque Edward maneja la moto como si lo persiguiera la policía… y admitiéndolo, aunque no se lo diría, manejaba mejor la moto que mi amigo, Jake. Nos bajamos y caminamos hacia el prado unos kilómetros. El sabia que no me gustaba caminar esos malditos pasos que quedaban al prado y por eso me hacia caballito pero yo le seguía insistiendo que no tenia porque aguantar mi peso y el siempre decía "Bella de que peso me hablas, eres mas liviana que mi mochila" Cuando llegamos me baje de su espalda y nos acostamos tranquilamente en nuestro lugar… nuestro amado prado. Luego de un rato de andar disfrutando esta hermosa noche see empezaba a notar la desesperación porque alguien hable de parte de Edward porque si bien me vivía diciendo que disfrutaba mi silencio yo sabia que era algo impaciente.

* * *

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you**.

* * *

Me miro unos Segundo con una Mirada pensativa… lo estaba hacienda otra vez. Yo me reí en silencio.

-Edward… por mas que intentes jamás podrás leer mentes, no trates conmigo- El se rió junto a mi pero luego frunció el seño.

-Cuando pueda me voy a burlar de tus palabras… pero ya cambiando de tema ¿no que es una noche hermosa?- preguntó mirando las estrellas. Yo le asentí sorprendida.

-Es muy hermosa- le di la razón. El se quedo unos segundos mirando las estrellas y luego se sento como si hubiera notado algo, lo acompañe asustada de que haya pensado.

-Bells… estoy aburrido- comentó. ¿Qué podría hacer para entretener a mi novio? Sabia que si lo besaba cosa que habíamos estado haciendo ya, luego me volvería a decir que estaba aburrido.

-¿quieres hacer algo totalmente alocado?- pregunté divertida esperando que me siguiera la corriente.

-SI!... Vamos a las vegas!- me animó. Yo lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-Edward…era una broma tontito- le confesé antes de depositar un beso en su nariz. El suspiro ruidosamente.

-Lo mío no era una broma… nos podríamos casar allí- comentó ¿estaba hablando enserio? Estaba hablando con Bella Swan, la muchacha anti-casamiento.

-¿Estas buscando algo tonto que hacer verdad?- pregunté. El me asintió alegremente. Creo que yo también me quería casar con el, era todo un amor.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?- preguntó esperando una respuesta que al parecer yo no sabia.

-¿respecto a que?- pregunté confundida. El tomo mis manos.

-¿Nos casamos?- preguntó. Esas dos palabras crearon el nudo mas grande en mi garganta ¿me estaba hablando enserio? _Creo que esta drogado._ Pensó mi conciencia, estaba de acuerdo.

-¿tu te sientes bien?- pregunté colocando una mano en su frente, el puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos! casémonos! Será divertido- Inquirió acercándose, sus ojos de un color topacio y miel (algo que jamás había visto) me miraron expectantes con mas brillo aún. Creo que hablaba enserio. Me besó dulcemente mientras sus labios se movían tiernamente junto a los míos. Oh no! me estaba persuadiendo entonces si quería casarse conmigo. ME ESTABA PROPONIENDO CASAMIENTO!

* * *

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry ****you.**

* * *

Me separé y dije algo que jamás esperaba… es que realmente no me importaba nada, creo que me quería casar con el.

-Okey, vamos- le alenté. El me miró como si le hablara enserio.

-¿Entonces si?- preguntó con entusiasmo. Yo no lo pensé dos veces para no arrepentirme, le asentí cerrando los ojos entonces sentí como se me tiro encima buscando el abrazo de oso estilo Emmett- Dios Bella! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!- exclamó. Yo sonreí- Entonces…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente separándose de mi. Yo lo mire raro. Se paró y extendió una mano para que me parara yo. Creí que nos iríamos pero no. Edward se arrodillo! Oh no, no lo haría, el no lo haría. Tomó mi mano con una sonrisa.

-Isabella Marie Swan… se que detestas el matrimonio, pero al casarte conmigo te prometo amarte eternamente hasta que nos hagamos viejos y haya miles de nietos corriendo por allí y nos duela la espalda y contemos las monedas de a una y no podamos…

-Edward, ve al punto!- lo interrumpí al ver que se desviaba.

-Ah si… bueno como decía, Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida ¿quieres casarte conmigo? **(N/A: esta línea la extraje de eclipse xD) **Me quedé muda… pensé que esto me lo propondrían unos años mas adelante o simplemente no lo harían.

-Si, quiero- le dije antes de que, el suspirara y se parara, me atrajo hacia el y como si fuera poco mi dio vueltas por el aire. Una vez en el suelo, me besó nuevamente.

-Gracias _mi_ Bella… ahora vamos!- me animo dándome la mano, comenzamos a descender.

* * *

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**

**No one will know,**

**Come on girl.**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**

**Shots of patron,**

**And it's on girl.**

* * *

-Edward… ¿Dónde se supone que nos casaremos?- pregunté confundida, en nuestro barrio no había nada sobre capillas donde casarse y si las había ahora estaban cerradas, vivíamos en Forks , definitivamente aqui no habian.

-Hay muchas capillas en las vegas Boulevard- me animó. Nos subimos a la moto.

-Y eh… ¿nadie sabrá de esta locura verdad?- pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera un rotunda "si"

-Nadie sabrá- dijo sonriente sabiendo que esa respuesta era la mejor que había oído.

-Pero hay que pagar ¿verdad? No dejaré que pague tu solo, es NUESTRO casamiento- dije recordándole. El simplemente se rio… y como no, sonaba raro cuando lo decía yo.

- Bella mi bolsillo esta lleno de dinero… lo lleno siempre que estoy aburrido porque se que terminaremos en algo grande- rio yo lo mire raro. Oh que divertido.

-Entonces supongo que ya te as casado en las Vegas antes…- pensé. El rió mientras arrancábamos.

-No eso no, pero recuerdo que la ultima vez fuimos con Emmett y…- no concluyo la oración yo lo mire curiosa.

-¿y?

-Bueno eh… ya sabes una que otra botella de mas y terminamos comprando un Yate- dijo avergonzado. Yo lo mire con los ojos como platos.

-Pero Edward tienes diecisiete no puedes comprar semejante cosas- le recordé pero no pensé en Emmett.

-Si pero mi hermano tiene veinte… el si puede

-¿Esme y Carlisle les dijeron algo?- pregunté asombrada, al mismo tiempo quería saber si se tomarían bien esto cuando terminen por descubrirlo por mala mentirosa pues haciendo esto con Edward me tenia asegurado el castigo del año, no por casarme a los 18 años en la vegas… si no por escaparme de casa a la una de la mañana.

-Bueno eh… sirvió como regalo de aniversario, igualmente no nos dijeron nada, ellos saben de mis ataques de locura- dije restándole importancia.

-Si creo que deberías dejar de tenerlos, por poco mas y vamos a terminar viajando a china por que tu estas aburrido- comenté. Edward se quedo mudo y cuando mire por el espejo retrovisor tenia una mirada pensativa. Lo estaba pensando! Le golpe en el brazo.

-Era una broma, aun no quiero ir a china- me comentó.

-¿Aun?- pregunté irónicamente. Luego nos largamos a reír.

El tiempo pasó rápido por la carretera aún no podía creer que estaba llendo a las vegas con Edward y sobre todo… que me casaría con el, solo tenia dieciocho años, aunque había cumplido la mayoría de edad, aún ni habíamos terminado el instituto.

El cartel de viva las vegas nos hiso sonreir y al ver todo el colorinche de los carteles que prendían y apagaban, autos extegavagantes, personas como nadie las había visto, esto era otro mundo!

Paramos un minuto en un lugar que Edward no me quiso comentar que era, lo esperé en la moto estacionada, apoyada en ella mirando todo los carteles de casinos, restaurantes, cabarets, solo pasaría esto con mi tontito y alocado Edward, lo amaba tanto!

Volvió con un folleto colo rosa que contenía imágenes.

-Aquí hay muchas capillas lindas para casarse- dijo apoyándose en la moto junto a mi. Coloco el folleto con sus manos frente a nosotros.

-¿Capilla del amor extendido?- pregunté incrédula.

-Oh si nena… para revivir el amor en una nueva era- leyó Edward la frase de abajo haciéndome reír.

-A mi me gusta esta- indicó con su dedo volteando el papel. Yo mire con atención el nombre.

-Capilla "Romeo y Julieta"- leí. Reí al instante, la foto la mostraba muy hermosa además esos eran los sobrenombres que nos habíamos puesto, el sabia que amaba esa obra de Shakespeare y como todos sabían que Edward se colaba en mi habitación subiendo por la ventana de noche, era mas que obvio que nos molestaban con esos apodos.

-Para las parejas más bonitas y jóvenes- leyó Edward la descripción de abajo. Luego me miro con su tan perfecta sonrisa torcida expectante.

-Pues vamos antes de que salga corriendo de aquí- le animé. El se rio entre dientes.

-Vamos Bella, no me digas que no te quieres casar conmigo- preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Si quiero casarme contigo… solo temo que luego te arrepientas de a verlo hecho- dije algo sonrojada mientras miraba para atrás. El se paró firmemente nuevamente y me aferro la cintura con sus brazos.

-Isabella- dijo mi nombre completo, hablaría seriamente, seguro- eso no pasara jamás porque tu eres la mujer de mi vida ¿te piensas que otra muchacha se aguantaría todos mis antojos? Accediste a casarte conmigo… en las vegas, solo para satisfacerme, eres la mujer de mi vida!- exclamo aquello ultimo. Con mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado sobre mi- Además no me arrepentiré porque… bueno no estoy borracho, ni drogado ni poseo ninguna enfermedad que me haga delirar, eso significa que estoy conscientemente despierto- rió. Yo reí junto a el.

-Aw, Edward te amo- dije antes de posar mis labios en los de el, el rio entre mis labios antes de responder a mi beso y luego susurro contra ellos haciendo que su hermoso aroma me hechizara.

-Yo también

Nos subimos a la moto y tuvimos que pedir dirección para llegar a aquella capilla, Las primeras personas estaban totalmente tomados y nos respondieron cosas como "oh por dios, estos son extraterrestres" y luego "oh que hermosa pareja, parecen Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie" esa ultima nos hiso reir bastante ya que lo dijeron tambaleándose, por toda la calle. Los segundos eran una pareja muy Bella que nos indicaron perfectamente donde estaba la capilla. Cuando Edward estacionó la moto nos bajamos de la mano y entramos.

-Oh por dios… aun no puedo creer que haremos esto!- dije tapando mi rostro con la cara, es que realmente estaba avergonzada de hacer esto, no por Edward, si no por la manera, otra parte de mi gritaba "FUGATE CON EDWARD" pero eso aun no lo haríamos… y si hablaba como si lo fuéramos a hacer futuramente porque si a esta edad me pedía que me casara con el, seguramente me pediría que me escapara con el algún dia… pero pensándolo bien, no llegaríamos lejos. Fuimos al mostrador, donde una mujer con tono aburrido y cotidiano nos atendió, llenamos todos los papeles, a pesar de que la mujer por el simple hecho de que no estábamos ebrios pasó por alto que Edward tenia diecisiete, además de que logró convencerla con sus encantos…la mujer también le preguntó si estaba drogado, y yo reí al respecto pero Edward pasó los ojos en blanco y le explico que tubo un ataque de aburrimiento

Una vez pasada esa parte, esperamos nuestro turno y cuando llegó los corazones de los dos comenzaron a latir.

* * *

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**.

* * *

-Ya se que esto no es gran cosa per… estoy nerviosa- le confesé sonrojada.

-Yo también lo estoy cariño- confesó también. Entonces me detuve.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, lo que comienza con un juego terminara seriamente- le advertí.

-Lo se- dijo simplemente.

-No podrás salir ni mirar a otras chicas, tendrás que pasar mas tiempo conmigo y seré una de tus primeras prioridades ¿estas listo para eso?- pregunté insegura. El tomo ambas manos mías.

-Estuve preparado para todo aquello desde la primera vez que te vi Bella- me aseguró. Me depositó un casto beso en los labios y caminamos hacia adelante donde estaba el padre. Había una hombre a un costado con un teclado y tres mujeres vestidas iguales al lado de este para hacerle coro. Los nervios me hirvieron la sangre cuando Edward dijo su "si" y una sonrisa brillante se mostro en sus labios cuando yo dije el mío.

* * *

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

* * *

…Pero eso no fue todo. Edward sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita color roja

aterciopelada.

-Oh por dios!- mire el flor de anillo que tenia adentro.

-tenia que comprarte un anillo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras me lo ponía.

-Si esta bien… pero no uno de Tiffany's, podrías a verte gastado menos- dije con asombro, el padre frente a nosotros rió disimuladamente.

-Bella, otra vez con eso no, sabes que en ti me gastare todo lo que sea necesario- dijo, una vez puesto el anillo lo mire con asombro, diablos que era hermoso! Edward miro al padre- bueno… supongo que puedo besarla ¿no?- preguntó. El hombre sonrió amablemente y hiso un gesto para seguir adelante. Entonces Edward me estrecho contra su pecho sonriente y alegre de a ver logrado su cometido y me beso, pero este fue diferente, el fuego interno era diferente, movió sus labios lentamente y pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, tímidamente acepte, es decir, estábamos frente a un hombre desconocido. Se escucho como una mujer aclaro la voz. Levanté la vista sonrojada para encontrarme a otra pareja adelante nuestro.

-Hey! Todavía no e terminado- gruño mi novio queriendo depositar sus labios nuevamente en los mios, Yo le hice señas disimuladas y el me dejo sin soltar mi cadera que era agarrada por uno de sus brazos.

- Ya nos vamos!- dijo el sonrojado y avergonzado a la otra pareja que nos sonrio como muestra de agradecimiento, tomamos nuestro certificado de la ventanilla con la mujer que nos deseo suerte.

* * *

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So whatcha wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun girl.**

* * *

Edward y yo nos apoyamos nuevamente en la moto al salir afuera y leimos con atención mientras nos reíamos aquel certificado de matrimonio.

-Oh dios mío estamos casados!- dije aun mas sorprendida cuando salió de mis boca. El se rio.

-Lo se! Le ganamos a Rosalie y a Emmett… somos los mejores!- comentó con aire ganador. Yo reí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero… si… ¿si al dia siguiente nos despertamos y simplemente no queremos estar juntos?- pregunté algo asustada por mis palabras, por mi parte eso nunca pasaría pero no sabia por.

-Esta bien, yo no te culparé por eso, fue divertido al fin y al cabo- dijo- pero eso no pasara de todos modos, no te soltare tan fácil- rió.

-Y ahora que?- pregunté curiosa. El lo pensó unos segundos.

-Solo corramos!- dijo alegremente. Yo lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-estoy con ataque de adrenalina, lo siento linda- se disculpo- mejor vamos no te quiero molestar mas con mis pedidos- rió mientras se estaba por poner en la moto yo lo detuve.

-¿quieres correr?- pregunté.

-sip, pero no importa…se que no te gusta correr- me dijo restándole importancia.

-No te subas… quieres correr, correremos- me animé, ya que estábamos en las Vegas…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sin poder creerlo, Yo tome su mano y asentí.

-Dios mío Isabella! ¿Dónde estuviste metida en toda mi vida?- exclamo. Yo sonreí.

-Vamos tonto, corramos antes de que sigas alabándome- reí.

Corrimos, corrimos como nunca, entre risas, besos, abrazos. Obviamente la gente nos miraba como si hubiéramos fumado algo extraño… pero Hey! Nos habían dicho que eramos parecido a Angelina Jollie y Brad Pitt así que no se podían quejar. Sin duda alguna fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Edward se terminó cansando y terminamos volviendo caminando entre risas. Antes de volver fuimos a una cabina fotográfica donde nos sacamos fotos… pagadas por Edward ya que no me dejo pagar nada a pesar de que si tenia dinero en ese jean que traia puesto. Sin embargo no deje que eso me molestara, me había casado con el hombre que amaba a mi diesiocho años ¿y que si piensan que Edward esta un poco zafadito? Yo lo amo y tuve la suerte de tenerlo… no todos los días te proponen casamiento y viajas a las vegas!

* * *

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

* * *

**EXTRA! **

**Lunes por la tarde.**

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE HAYAN CASADO EN LAS VEGAS!- exclamaba Charlie dando círculos frente a nosotros. Allí estaban todos. Si… nos fue algo mal con lo de mentir, ya que tuvimos que hacer porque llegamos a la madrugada a nuestras casa, y fue mal sobre todo porque desaparecimos a la misma hora, volvimos a la misma hora. Edward le había dicho a su madre que había ido a un gimnasio nocturno… lo cual Esme no cayo y yo le había dicho que había ido a la comprar algunas cosas, lo cual es peor que la de Edward porque los supermercados no están abiertos a las ocho de la mañana, aquí abren a las diez.

-¿Se casaron en las vegas?- preguntó a punto de estallar a las carcajadas Emmett. Al lado estaba Rosalie y en otro sillón individual estaban Jasper y Alice. Esme, Carlisle y Renee estaban parados junto a Charlie.

-Charlie déjalos explicar, deben tener alguna razón valida para a ver hecho esta… locura- pidió mi madre. Yo lo mire a Edward quien estaba decidió a hablar.

-Ehh… estaba ¿aburrido?- dijo Edward inocentemente. Puedo jurar que cada persona presente allí puso los ojos en blanco y se notó que muchos allí habían sido victimas del aburrimiento de mi novio…perdón, marido.

-¿Oh claro y llevar a la hija de Charlie y Renee para casarte era la mejor opción para matar el aburrimiento?- preguntó sarcásticamente Carlisle a su hijo.

-No es culpa de el… yo acepte cuando me pidió que me casara con el- les confesé. Charlie y Renee abrieron los ojos.

-¿Le hiciste una proposición?- preguntó Esme. Edward asintió.

-Aww que romántico!- exclamo Alice colocándose sus manos juntas.

-Además no hice nada malo, le hice la proposición, le compre un anillo…

-¿LE COMPRASTE UN ANILLO?- preguntaron Carlisle y Charlie al mismo tiempo. Por lo contrario, Esme y Renee posaron sus miradas en mi mano que destellaba al anillo de Edward. Se acercaron y tomaron mi mano para verlo con mas detalle.

-Oh por dios es un Tiffany's!- exclamo maravillada Renee.

-Bueno caballeros… les confieso esto, ello están enamorados, entonces déjenlos ser! Bella ya tiene la mayoría de edad y Edward cumplirá dieciocho en un mes… además, todos hemos hecho locuras como estas…- explicó Esme.

-SI ESO! Y SI NO ME DEJAN CASARME CON BELLA NOS FUGAREMOS- oh por dios! Cállate Edward, la empeoras. Carlisle y Charlie lo miraron mal y yo le tironee del brazo para que se vuelva a sentar- O tal vez…. Podríamos rogar- murmuro Edward en dirección a mi al ver las miradas de nuestros padres.

Sin embargo NOS DEJARON QUEDARNOS CASADOS! Aunque haya sido en las vegas… Esme convenció a Renee y ellas y los hermanos de Edward lograron convencer a Carlisle y Charlie… luego de muchas amenazas a Edward sobre que si me dejaba Charlie lo encarcelaría y todo eso, Edward y yo nos abrazamos en signo de a ver ganado y el susurro unas muy dulces palabras a mis oídos.

-Te amo mi amor- y yo obviamente respondí.

-Yo también te amo cariño.

* * *

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

* * *

**END**


End file.
